Evil or Ruthless?
by RebellionRising
Summary: Raven is having trouble controlling the darkness within. Is this darkness truly evil or just ruthless in claiming what it desires? No longer a one shot! Now lemon flavored! BBXRae
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do not own anything having to do with Teen Titans!**

* * *

Gentle breathing was the only sound to be heard as a lone figure floated silently in the common room of Titan's tower. Her dark blue cloak hung around her small frame similar to the silence in the air. Her hood was down due the lack of people in the room, and her purple eyes were closed while she silently chanted her mantra.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"

While Ravens body looked just as it did when she normally meditated, her mind was far from being in a meditative state. Usual meditation let her mind relax and further solidify control over her emotions. Today her emotions seemed restless, out of balance, whatever term she thought fit the description did not matter. There was something wrong, and her usual remedy wasn't working.

As Raven opened her eyes to end her meditation, the doors to the common room opened; revealing one particular titan she was hoping to avoid. She quickly closed her eyes and continued chanting; hoping BeastBoy would understand she was meditating and leave her be. She heard footsteps that lead toward the kitchen and gave an internal sigh of relief when she heard the changeling rummaging around the fridge for his vegetarian cuisine. This being her chance to escape to her room and avoid any potential encounter with the green titan; she quickly got up and started floating toward the door. As Raven was about to leave the room BeastBoy was alerted to her presence, due to the small rustling of her cloak.

"Hey Rae, up for some tofu sandwiches?" BeastBoy asked enthusiastically, holding up his sandwich which was filled with the white gelatinous mixture he loved. As appetizing as it was to him, to anyone else in the tower it was like being asked to partake in Starfire's Tameranean cuisine.

"_I guess those ears aren't just for show"_ Raven thought. She turned around to see him waiting for her response.

"My name is Raven not Rae, and no I don't want any." Raven said curtly, hoping to end the conversation there with her short reply. As her luck would have it he didn't leave it there.

"C'mon Raven, at least have something to eat. I haven't seen you eat anything yet today, and it's almost time for lunch." BeastBoy said to Raven's surprise.

Usually he would try and get her and anyone else in the tower to eat his vegetarian delicacy, but instead he noticed that she hadn't eaten anything yet that day. The truth was she really hadn't eaten yet that day, but that wasn't what surprised her. It was strange he could notice her eating habits considering she woke up very early, and he had probably woken up thirty minutes ago. The thing that actually surprised her was the concern in his voice. Raven's curiosity got the better of her at that moment.

"How do you know I haven't eaten yet, didn't you just wake up?" Raven questioned. After saying this she slightly winced, realizing she was trying to get to her room. Not to have a conversation with BeastBoy.

"Well, usually your teakettle and dishes are in the sink from when you eat breakfast, but when I was making lunch I noticed your stuff was still put away. I figured you hadn't eaten yet because you never eat without your tea." BeastBoy said while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm fine BeastBoy, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to keep track of when I decide to skip breakfast." Raven said with a light hint of irritation. She really needed to get to her room. The longer she sat here talking to BeastBoy the more her emotions were beginning to rise to the surface.

BeastBoy walked over and suddenly grabbed Raven's hand. He started walking toward the kitchen with a startled Raven in tow. The contact made Raven's face turn bright red under her hood. Dark tendrils of power were sparking from random places around the room unbeknownst to BeastBoy.

"C'mon Rae, everyone else is busy. Cyborgs working on the T-Car, Robins training in the gym, and Starfires probably watching Robin train in the gym." He said the last part with a laugh, and then he continued. "I don't want to eat lunch all by myself, and what kind of friend would I be if I let you walk out of here without eating anything." BeastBoy said with a goofy grin.

"_**A Friend or something more." **_

The voice Raven heard clear as day. It was her own voice, but it sounded darker than her normal monotone. She looked at BeastBoy blankly as he led her to the table. As she sat down without a word BeastBoy left to make her something taking her silence as an agreement to eat lunch with him. In her mind she wondered why he hadn't heard the voice.

"_**Because I am inside you." **_

Then it clicked. It was one of her emotions, only she didn't recognize which emotion this voice represented.

"_How are you able to talk to me directly? You should be in Nevermore with the others." _Raven would have panicked if she had been anyone else. Raven had never been in direct contact with an emotion outside of Nevermore. She had to figure out what was going on before she lost control over her emotions, this one in particular.

"_**That shouldn't matter now when the green one is showing such interest in our wellbeing. It makes me want to come out and thank him personally." **_The dark mockery of Ravens normal monotone sounded dead serious, which actually frightened Raven.

"_I don't know what you want with BeastBoy, but I won't let you hurt him." _Raven hissed to the mystery emotion. It seemed since BeastBoy was the only other person in the room, he would be the one to receive this emotions wrath.

"_**Why would I harm something so precious? You know our feelings for him run deeper than mere friendship." **_The dark voice actually laughed at the Idea of harming BeastBoy, though the last part she said irked Raven slightly.

"_So if you know my feelings for BeastBoy, then you also know why we would never work in a relationship." _Raven didn't feel like she had to hide anything from a part of herself. She just had to set the record straight.

Raven had started developing strong feelings for BeastBoy. Their current friendship may have seemed strange to people on the outside, but to the two people participating, they just interacted as two polar opposites normally would. BeastBoy would always try to include Raven, even if he knew she would say no. When she did refuse he would normally whine and argue leading to a first class flight to the ocean outside the tower. Lately the two had somehow reached a silent understanding. BeastBoy still tried to include her in his daily activates, jokes, etc. Now the difference was the annoying pestering was gone. This must have been what kept Raven from seeing him as the kind person he really was. No one else on the team would try and include Raven in their activities, knowing she would refuse anyway.

Raven knew they could never be together due to the nature of her powers. With these feelings started to emerge, unbeknownst to her, meditation took much longer than normal to take effect. She knew she would never be able to show BeastBoy how much she cared for him. He deserved to be in a relationship with someone who could love him back, not give him the cold shoulder every time they were together. So she counted herself lucky to have such a great friend, and carried on with their friendship as the two normally would.

"_**You are wrong. You don't give BeastBoy enough credit. He knows you, and he knows the nature of our powers. Even if he didn't he would understand. We can love him and we will."**_ Just as the dark voice finished, Raven started feeling light headed. She saw her vision start to tunnel. Finally all she could see was darkness.

BeastBoy was just walking over with their lunch. He sat down next to Raven who had her hood on which covered her face. He hated when she wore her hood around him and her friends. It made him feel as if she was trying to hide from the world. She didn't need to hide around him, or her friends. He thought about reaching over and taking it off for her. That would probably make her angry, but he just wanted to see her face. Maybe he would be able to see if she was actually enjoying his company.

BeastBoy looked and saw that Raven was still. Her hands were under the table so he couldn't see her hands tightly gripping her thighs in desperation. Her hood hid the dark smile she had on her face, and the four glowing red eyes that looked all too happy to be seeing outside their usual prison.

BeastBoy decided that maybe he could ask her to take her hood off, rather than risk her wrath if he lowered it himself. It was worth it to him if he got to see her enjoying his company.

"Raven, you know were in the tower so you can put your hood down. I mean if you want to, that is, it's your choice, but it would be nice to see your face once and awhile. Not that wearing your hood is a bad thing it's just…" Raven reached up and put a single finger to his lips hushing him from his rambling. She took his offered food and ate in silence.

BeastBoy's face flushed red when she placed her finger on his lips. Just like it had when he grabbed her hand and led her to the table, only she hadn't noticed because he was facing away from her.

"_I hope my face isn't too red or she will totally figure me out!" _BeastBoy screamed in his mind. Thinking if he ate his sandwich quickly she wouldn't notice his flushed face he started cramming the tofu sandwich down his throat.

BeastBoy had come to terms with his feelings for Raven and wanted to be with her. The only problem was trying to change the volatile nature of their current friendship. He was slowly realizing he could still be himself around her, while also being less annoying. Maybe he was growing up, or maybe he realized that he wanted Raven to be happy no matter what. No, he had known that he wanted Raven happy since the day he first met her. His goal to make Raven smile at his jokes was just his juvenile way of trying to make Raven happy. That is before he realized he had stronger feelings than friendship towards Raven. Though he could never tell her that now, he had started taking steps toward what he thought would make Raven happy. Annoying her with his jokes less often, offering to make food like today, or just leaving her to meditate in peace. He wanted to take small steps toward winning her favor.

Raven deserved happiness after all she had been through. BeastBoy knew she could feel emotions just like anyone else; she just couldn't outwardly express them. After her heartbreak with Malchior he could almost see the tears in her eyes, and when she hugged him he could feel her trembling in his arms. He couldn't believe how fast she recovered her control when cyborg hit him with that stank ball. BeastBoy also wondered what she must have gone through when she was a child. He didn't know, but he could speculate she had it rough not being able to express emotions as a child. There was also her father Trigon who used her as a portal, and was a constant torment to her in her short life. Even after defeating him her powers still required her to meditate daily, and constantly worry over what could go wrong if she lost control. For all that she had been through; most people would expect her to turn to evil. Most people didn't know Raven. Despite her heritage and what people would expect of that heritage, Raven worked to save the world multiple times while dealing with the volatile nature of her powers. Raven deserved happiness more than anyone, and BeastBoy wanted to provide it.

The Emotion controlling Raven could feel the strong emotions coming from BeastBoy before he suddenly started scarfing down his sandwich. Mixtures of embarrassment, happiness, and love!? He felt love for Raven! This further strengthened her resolve to pursue him.

When he finished his sandwich he looked in her direction wondering if she remembered what he was trying to say while he was rambling. She finished eating as well, and slowly started to reach for her hood. She pulled it back revealing four burning red eyes, and a smile that looked too wicked to be on Ravens face.

BeastBoy was shocked to see Raven in her demonic state. Did she think he slipped some tofu in her lunch? Or was she mad at what he said about her hood? Thoughts raced around his head until he realized that the demonic Raven was just sitting there watching him patiently. Her predatory gaze never left him and it made him wonder if she was waiting for him to do something.

"Ra-Ra-Raven sorry to keep y-you from… uh… whatever it is that made you angry I'm… no wait it's just…" BeastBoy tried desperately to think of what was causing this transformation, but whatever it was he didn't want to be on the receiving end of an angry demon. Especially considering what happened to Doctor Light the last time she took this form.

She sensed his confusion easily and actually expected it. After all he had only ever seen this side of Raven as Rage. She would quell his worries soon enough.

"**Thanks for the food BeastBoy, it was delicious, but my appetite is far from sated." **The demon said while looking at BeastBoy with a completely different hunger than what BeastBoy would have thought.

BeastBoy took Raven's statement for face value, and he started to panic. Was she going to kill and eat him? Why? What did he do wrong? His thoughts left him when he noticed a feeling of weightlessness then darkness consumed him. In his panicked state he thought Raven had sent him to another dimension, but in fact he was sitting on Ravens bed.

"_Raven would never let me in her room if she was angry, so why would her four-eyed-demon-self want me in here? Ugh… note to self, try not to think so hard. All these thoughts are going to overload my brain." _BeastBoy had been thinking too hard and he was starting to get a headache. That was the least of his concerns. He spotted Raven slowly crawling on the bed towards him. BeastBoy then realized that DUH he could use his powers escape and try to get help from the others!

BeastBoy quickly changed into a fly and started buzzing towards the door. Raven saw this and chanted her mantra. A small spark of her magic flew and hit the little green fly changing it back into the green changeling she was after. BeastBoy was about to hit the floor when the same magic ensnared him and whisked him towards Raven's bed.

"**Stay still for me. This will only hurt for a second." **The demon said sensually, while laying his restrained form on the bed. She crawled on top of him after releasing him from her magic. She held his arms down at his sides to keep him still.

BeastBoy squirmed underneath her and realized she was a lot stronger than she looked physically, probably due to her recent transformation. He knew changing would be pointless. She would just change him back just as quickly as he could change. He stopped struggling when he realized he was powerless against her.

When he stopped struggling she took it as a show of his submission. She leaned down and licked down the side of his neck, where his pulse was, and her tongue could feel the rapid heartbeat underneath which made her smile in satisfaction. She leaned back and opened her mouth wide.

BeastBoy, out of the corner of his eye, could see her new fangs growing as she was preparing to do the unthinkable. He knew this was the end. Even thinking he was about to die by the hand (or bite) of his secret crush,he couldn't help but think that this wasn't her fault. He knew she was inside her mind fighting for control, so he would never blame her for what was going to happen next.

* * *

**If enough people like where this is going and want to review I may continue this story. If you think this story sucks and want to tell me why I would also love to hear your thoughts! For now you all can use your Imaginations to fill in what happens next ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Teen Titans!**

* * *

Raven could hear voices as she started to regain consciousness. The voices sounded desperate, but Raven could not bring herself to open her eyes to see where the voices were coming from. Raven's clouded mind wondered why she couldn't wake up, and she vaguely remembered being forced from her body by one of her emotions. Raven's mind drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. The loud voices were doing little to rouse Raven from her state of limbo.

Raven's emoticlones gathered around their original's prone form, and tried to rouse her from unconsciousness. Happy yelled at the top of her lungs, and treated the dire situation like a game to see which emoticlone was the loudest. Brave participated in this game with Happy, due to her competitive nature, and tried to top the peppy emotion at her own game. The pink and green cloaked emoticlones were so caught up in their competition that they forgot the purpose of their yelling. This didn't go unnoticed by an orange cloaked emoticlone, who pushed the two other emotions out of the way; to try her hand at waking Raven. Rude leaned over Raven's face and let out a belch that could have set off Richter scales had she not been in Nevermore. Rude shrugged when Raven didn't awaken, and shuffled toward the other emotions, picking her nose as she walked to join the rest of the group.

"Let me try to find a solution." A yellow cloaked emoticlone spoke up. She walked up to Raven and leaned down to inspect her original's form. Knowledge set Raven's head in her lap so she could check her vital signs. She opened Raven's eyelids to check if Raven would have any response to light, and when this didn't work Knowledge set her head down, having inspected Raven's body long enough to have found a way to wake her. A loud smack was heard by the other emoticlones, making them wince.

Raven shot up when she felt pain shoot across her cheek. She took in her surroundings and found she was atop a floating plateau of jagged rock, surrounded by darkness. The only light that illuminated the dreary landscape came in the form of blood red stars that twinkled innocently in the distance. Red eyed ravens sat upon husks of trees that were scattered around the landscape.

Raven rubbed the stinging red handprint that now adorned her face, then looked up to see a group of doppelgangers identical in appearance to herself, save for the different colored cloaks each of them wore. Their appearance, and her current surroundings, did nothing to surprise her. Having known of their existence prior to being unconscious proved she was in the realm linked to her own mind, Nevermore. To her left the yellow cloaked emoticlone, Knowledge, looked down at her with a knowing smirk.

"I didn't think such an unorthodox solution would have roused you from unconsciousness, but drastic times call for drastic measures." Knowledge explained while setting her glasses, which must have shifted in the act of slapping Raven across her face.

"I'm sorry Knowledge hurt you Raven, please don't be mad." The grey cloaked emoticlone, Timid, squeaked from behind the rest of the group.

Raven looked at the group of emoticlones with a perplexed expression. Why would she be in Nevermore? She hadn't gone to her mirror for meditation in quite some time. Memories of the events leading up to her awakening rushed to the forefront of her thoughts, including her encounter with BeastBoy. More importantly the dark voice she had conversed with before losing consciousness.

"That doesn't matter. How long have I been out?" Raven said, sounding urgent.

She stood up with the assistance of Brave, who held her hand out to lift the weakened sorceress. Her head pounded as she stood up, but once she had gotten her bearings she was able to stand without assistance.

"Not very long, once your presence was sensed we rushed here to find you incapacitated." Knowledge answered Raven quickly, noticing the quick tone her original took when asked.

"Then there's no time to waste, whatever took over my body wants BeastBoy for their own." Raven said, to which the emoticlones reacted overzealously.

The group of emoticlones started to panic. Brave started shouting at Knowledge, blaming her for not knowing enough to keep BeastBoy from being taken away by some hussy. Knowledge tried to calmly explain to Brave, while she was being yelled at, how childish her current behavior was. Timid was sitting on the ground, hugging her self, while mumbling that it was all her fault BeastBoy was being taken away. Happy was trying to cheer up Timid by telling her BeastBoy would never leave Raven, and went into deep detail on how the two were going to get married and have twenty children together. Rude then decided to explain how those children would be made, in excruciating detail, which made Timid feel even more insecure.

Being an emotional doppelganger had its drawbacks. One drawback being, whenever Raven tried to talk amongst the emoticlones as a group, they tended to get overly emotional (ironically). While Raven watched her emoticlones bicker, she noticed one was missing from the group.

"Quiet! Where is Love?" Raven asked impatiently. The emoticlones looked around and did not see the purple cloaked emoticlone within the group.

Love should have been with the other emoticlones, and her miss-appearance left Raven to conclude what might be going on with her body. Raven decided that the missing emoticlone may know the reason, or be the cause, of her body being taken over. Not wasting any time, Raven pushed through the group of emoticlones in her path, and leapt from the great plateau into the abyss below to search for the missing emoticlone.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted while in free fall, never once doubting her powers ability to keep her from danger. Her form changed into a spectral black raven composed of dark magic, the representation of her soul self. Raven was glad she didn't have to worry about coming back to her body, like she did in the real world, and flew throughout Nevermore in search of Love. Raven knew the route through Nevermore's many realms by heart, and was unable to sense the emoticlone in any of the realms designated by each of her different emotions. She then decided to search one place she hoped she would not have to visit.

Raven flew through one final gate, which opened a realm that gave true meaning to the words fire and brimstone. The gate was located at the mouth of a cave where lava flowed like water down a burning river, illuminating the domicile of the red cloaked emoticlone Rage. Raven flew above the river of lava, dodging stalactites and staying clear of the burning liquid, until she reached a large stone stairway. At the top was an altar, eerily similar to the one that had brought her father to earth. The altar at the top the stone staircase glowed red with ancient runes, each pulsing with power.

Raven shifted back into her corporeal form to ascend the stairway leading to Rage's prison atop the altar. Upon reaching the top she looked over the altar, which normally held Rage in chains. Instead she found Love in chains atop the altar where Rage should have been.

The Purple cloaked emoticlone was struggling to free herself from her bonds, and was accomplishing nothing except marring her porcelain skin against the shackles that bound her. Raven ran to meet her, but then realized Love should not be here. The only way she could be in this situation was if she came here willingly. Not wanting to free the one who may have willingly let her darkest aspect free, she slowly approached the altar to speak with the trapped emoticlone.

"Please let me out, we have to stop Rage!" Love pleaded as she saw her original walking towards her. She continued to struggle against her bonds, not seeing the skeptical expression on Ravens face.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. You shouldn't be here, and I know you weren't forced into this realm by the one normally in those chains." Raven said, while she glared at the emoticlone like a mother would to a naughty child.

Love stopped struggling and looked away from her original in shame. Her eyes started to water when she thought about why she came here to Rage's realm in the first place. The dam was about to break, so she tried to think of something to make her feel better about the whole situation.

"I might as well have been in chains." Love mumbled while trying not to look Raven in the eye. She didn't want to start crying and waste more time that could be spent helping BeastBoy.

"I don't see how that has to do with…" Raven was cut off by Love.

"It has everything to do with why I'm here! We love BeastBoy and there was nothing I could do by myself that would convince you. The butterflies in your stomach, that warm feeling you get when he's near, those feelings as soon as they come they are repressed! I couldn't take it anymore." Love felt the tears she was holding back flow down her cheeks, but at least she was still able to speak her frustrations to her original.

"You know I can't afford to feel emotion, especially one as powerful as you." Raven said, repeating her trump card in dealing with any of her emotions.

"That's a lie! We are free from our father, and are free to feel. Yes our power is dark and stems from our demonic heritage, but we are not evil!" Love countered, she was tired of being restrained. It was time Raven embraced her emotions for once instead of running away from the problems that feeling any of them might cause.

"If I don't have any evil inside me then why do we need to stop Rage? Should we just let Rage run free just because our father can't control her anymore?" Raven asked with her famous sarcastic tone. Raven truly believed Rage was the last connection she had with her father. The dark part of her that would always remind her of that she was the daughter of an evil demon, with the terrible power to destroy entire worlds at a whim.

"We need to stop Rage, and not because she is evil." Love said in a quiet voice, and then yelled. "She is ruthless and will take what she feels is hers, willing or with force!"

Love was now unable to speak as she cried on the altar, her tears dripping down the side of her face and onto the cold stone below. She cried because she regretted her decision to recruit Rage in helping to take control over Ravens body. This was all wrong; the plan was to gain control of Raven long enough to explain the deep feelings Raven held for BeastBoy. She should have known this would happen, and now BeastBoy was going to be forced by Rage with no choice but to submit to her power. She was so blinded by the possible outcome that she never planned on Rage double crossing her. She should have known the only reason Rage agreed to help was to free her from her prison. Rage did have enough power on her own, when free, to take over Ravens consciousness.

Love remembered the moment when Rage was set free from her bonds.

"_**What Raven desires is what we all desire. We are all one and the same. We are just pieces of a whole. He will be ours to complete us, but by my hand alone. Not yours."**__ Rage had said, and then she looked at Love with a wicked grin. _

_Rage's hands glowed with power, similar to her original's, differing only in color. That color matched that of her four burning red eyes that glared at Love with ill intent. She grasped Love in a talon composed of red magic, and used it to slam Love upon the altar that imprisoned her previously. Rage then used her power to attach the enchanted shackles to the incapacitated emoticlone. Rage walked away from Love while being enveloped in a swirling red mist. When the mist dissipated, Rage was gone._

Raven looked on at the distressed Emoticlone in front of her. Seeing Love cry was not a rare occurrence. The emoticlone could reach the highest of highs and the lowest of lows, all depending on the situation. She wasn't even able to enter Love's domain for weeks after Malchior betrayed her.

Raven sent her magic to encase the enchanted shackles that bound love. The magic set the crying emoticlone free, though she did not notice in her current condition. Raven sat on the side of the stone altar and grasped the emoticlone by the shoulders. She lifted love into a sitting position and embraced her.

Love latched onto Raven and continued to sniffle and hiccup into her original's shoulder. She was starting to feel better after a few minutes and gently pushed her original away to look her in the eyes. Eyes that could reveal buried feelings when the one looking at them knew where to look. To Love they revealed worry, despite the blank expression on Raven's face.

"Rage still reminds me of what I am and what I was born to be. I wasn't meant to be a person. I was meant to be a doorway for my father. But that's all in the past. I lived with the help of all my friends, who never gave up hope when all was lost. Without my friends I wouldn't be here today. Even though I'm more than capable of turning to darkness, the light has made me stronger. I need to start embracing my emotions in order to grow, like I did when I defeated my father in Nevermore, and when the world ended. But in the past there was certainty, and I lived knowing that the world was going to end by my hand. I tried to help others, to do anything in spite of the future I knew would come to pass. Now that I have a future to live for, it's hard to stop living in the shadow of the prophecy." Raven explained to her emoticlone, voicing her concern with the uncertainty her new-found future held for her.

Despite it being great that Raven had a future to look forward to after defeating Trigon, her entire life had revolved around her premature demise. Her emotions were separated to ensure Trigon had no way of influencing Raven's emotion driven powers. Embracing her emotions was going to mean she had to re-evaluate her entire life, and find new meaning to her existence in order to become whole.

"Change is hard, but finding new paths can lead to greater happiness. I don't think you have to go too far to find what's already in front of you. Our future is closer than you think, whether you realize it or not." Love spoke cryptically. Her separated emotions made matters of the heart much harder for the empath to understand, but Love knew Raven would figure it out on her own. Rage was taking great lengths in showing her original who she and the other emoticlones wanted to share their future with. Raven just had to realize it herself.

"_He will understand. He would never hate us for loving him. Though he may be a little mad when he realizes what Rage is going to do to him, he is kind and understanding like no other."_ Love thought to herself with new-found confidence. She was starting to think that Rage's plan may open up to new avenues of thinking for her original, once she dealt with the consequences. At first Love thought BeastBoy would shun her darker counterpart's forceful advances, but it might actually be the push they needed to become closer.

Raven looked at the emoticlone with understanding and then moved to walk down the stone stairway with the purple cloaked emoticlone in tow. The two were silent while they made a hasty exit of the volatile environment that was Rage's home. They exited the realm without incident and made it to the one place that would normally return Raven to the real world through her magic mirror. The forbidden door was surrounded by the other emoticlones whom probably expected there original to try her luck with it once she had retrieved Love.

"Love you're okay!" shouted Happy, who rushed to wrap the emoticlone tightly in a Starfire-esque hug.

"Yes, and I'm glad to see you too." replied Love, while she gasped for air in the constricting embrace of the overly peppy emoticlone.

Brave came over and slapped Love on the back and gave her a thumbs-up as her greeting, while Rude was propped up against the forbidden door sleeping. Timid was hiding under Braves cloak, being as she was always too embarrassed to speak to Love whenever she was around. Knowledge walked over with purpose to their original, having been seen on approach inspecting the forbidden doorway.

"I believe salutations are in order, but I must interrupt our meeting here and comment on the condition of the forbidden doorway, despite my and the others curiosity on your adventures." Knowledge said, trying to relay the information she had gathered while Raven went in search of the missing emoticlone.

"Is something wrong?" questioned Raven, looking at Knowledge with concern.

"Nothing is wrong per say, just that the circumstances that brought you here are unfavorable to your preferred method of departure." Knowledge explained.

"In English please!" shouted Brave, who wasn't as well versed in vocabulary as her yellow cloaked counterpart.

"What I said was, since our Raven did not use the portal through the meditation mirror to enter Nevermore, she cannot use that method to exit Nevermore." Knowledge explained in layman's terms.

"Then how am I supposed to leave?" asked Raven, hoping there was some way to gain control over her body sooner rather than later.

"I assume that whatever has taken control over our body would have to willingly relinquish control, that being the method of your arrival here." Knowledge said much to Raven's despair.

"I'm stuck here until Rage is done playing with my body! Who knows how long that will be, or how much damage she will cause!" Raven shouted, that explanation was the last thing she wanted to hear from knowledge.

Just as Raven uttered those words she started to fade out of existence like a hologram, only to be replaced by the red cloaked emoticlone she had just mentioned.

"**Time flies when you're having fun." **Rage alleged, with satisfaction dripping from her voice.

* * *

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and the many views this story has gotten. I started writing this chapter when I got my fifth review, and for some reason I had to scrap two different versions that were half done before this version met my approval (Damn my head!) so I apologize for making you all wait. The next chapter begins where we left off in chapter one with BeastBoy and Rage (well thats the current plan). I'm thinking of writing a lemon, but it depends on whether you all want one or if I'm up for writing one. Ive never written a lemon before, so my confidence in delivering a quality ripe lemon is low to start. It also depends on how it goes once I start writing the next chapter. I don't go by any set plan, I just go with the flow :P Your opinions matter so review if you like it, or if you think it's trash! **

**-RebellionRising**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Teen Titans!**

* * *

_BeastBoy, out of the corner of his eye, could see her new fangs growing as she was preparing to do the unthinkable. He knew this was the end. Even thinking he was about to die by the hand (or bite) of his secret crush, he couldn't help but think that this wasn't her fault. He knew she was inside her mind fighting for control, so he would never blame her for what was going to happen next. _

Rage's demonic instincts were screaming at her to bite down and permanently mark BeastBoy as her mate. She was about to do so until she turned her head slightly to see BeastBoy with his eyes tightly closed and a pained expression on his face. She could also sense the confusion and fear he was feeling. She could tell these emotions were all brought on from their abrupt meeting, but the fear he felt did not sit well with her. Normally she would bask in the emotion, had it come from anyone else. Now however it repulsed her, and she wanted nothing to do with BeastBoy if he couldn't accept her as a part of Raven. She leaned back from her striking position, while still staying straddled atop BeastBoy, and met him with an intense gaze.

BeastBoy felt Rage's body shift away from him, so he opened his eyes to meet her four red orbs staring down at him with a look of irritation. He wondered why she would be mad now when she was having so much fun earlier toying with him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his captor speak.

"**Do you fear me?" **Rage growled at BeastBoy. Her new fangs did nothing to hinder her speech, but they did make her all the more intimidating to the green changeling.

BeastBoy remembered the feeling he felt when Rage was about to bite down on his exposed neck and cringed. His fear wasn't aimed at her but for her. He didn't want to tell her due to embarrassment, but as he continued to look at Raven's dark counterpart it looked like he had no choice but to tell her the truth, also considering that she could probably tell if he was lying.

"I-I-It's not you… it's just that you were trying to k-k-kill me… and I was afraid that when Raven woke up she would blame it all on herself." BeastBoy said quietly, his unconscious trust for the half demon showed in his body language as he turned his head to look away from Rage, unknowingly exposing his vulnerable neck further.

Rage wanted to chuckle at his naivety, but she kept up appearances while she considered his answer. To her his thoughts were justified due to their prior meeting in nevermore when her father had taken control over her, and in their brief meeting when she was released on Doctor light. Beastboy's fear however didn't lie in his supposed demise, but instead was aimed at Ravens wellbeing. His caring nature was obvious to Rage and she also felt stupid for questioning him. After all, she knew what she was about to do would be permanent, and already she was questioning her choice. She brushed her worries to the back of her mind, and looked down at him with a scowl as new worries bubbled up in her head.

Beastboy watched Rage contemplate what he had just told her. Her expression didn't change until a few minutes later when she started to scowl. He also heard a light growling noise coming from her, and he then assumed his answer must have just cost him his life. Sweat rolled down his forehead slowly, as he started to worry.

Rage didn't want to wait any longer. Her desire for him only grew as she examined his submissive behavior and his unconscious trust. She wanted him all to herself, and the thought of another trying to take him away further enraged her.

Rage leaned down to her previous position with her lips hovering over his pulse. She opened her mouth and clamped down hard, breaking skin and drawing blood. Her body started to emit a bright red aura that surrounded her like fire and matched the color of her eyes. Her tongue stroked his skin as his blood flowed freely into her mouth, and she savored the flavor. Her demonic instincts peaked at her first taste of blood. She was torn between draining him of the savory liquid and allowing her demonic aura to infuse into her mark, forever making Beastboy hers. Rage's desire to claim BeastBoy won over her lesser instincts, and she let her demonic aura flow through the wound in his neck. When she felt she had given him enough of her power to mark him permanently, she reluctantly released her fangs and slowly licked the wound she had made. The punctures closed at inhuman speed and were replaced by a swirling mark that formed into the shape of a red raven.

Beastboy felt Rage clamp down on his neck and was surprised when all he felt was the initial prick of her fangs on his skin and the pressure of her jaw biting down on his neck. Other than that he felt no pain and moments later he felt like he had a power boost like in one of his videogames. He could feel the hairs on his body stand on end, and the blood that rushed through his veins felt heavier, as if burdened by the power he now held. He felt Rage release her hold on his neck and start to lick where she had bit him. He could also hear her starting to pant lightly as she worked on cleaning up his wound. She still had him pinned down though he could feel her grip was lighter than it was when she started. He felt stupid for not realizing sooner. When she was finished licking the mark he took the chance to look at Rage and ask her a simple question.

"You weren't trying to kill me were you?"

Rage heard him clearly, but she lost the ability to form words after her feeding instincts had left her, and mating instincts replaced them. Her body felt hot and her previous actions had been a textbook domination over her more submissive mate. If the two were both demons they would have fought for dominance, and the weaker or more submissive would relent to the others power to be marked. Since Beastboy wasn't a demon he couldn't have marked Rage in such a way, even if he was willing and the more dominate of the two. Since Rage had now dominated and marked Beastboy her demonic instincts were now demanding them to finish.

Beastboy looked at the girl on top of him with wide eyes. Now he realized that he had a beautiful girl on top of him rather than an angry demon, when he felt Rage's true intent wash over him through the mark on his neck. He felt her desire and lust hit him in waves. Despite his previous confusion, he now felt as if he was being drugged from his power trip. His mind felt fuzzy and he wanted to comply with Rage's silent offer even though his conscience screamed that they should stop now and talk about what was going on. As soon as these thoughts entered his mind the mark became more active, making him more compliant to Rage's wishes.

**Lemon Warning/ Point of no return or whatever (Hopefully this doesnt kill the mood!)  
**

* * *

Rage could sense through the mating mark that Beastboy now knew her intent and wanted to hold off on mating. Her demonic instincts told her that she had to continue now or the mark would be incomplete. She flared her power again activating the mark and making Beastboy more submissive to her will. When she felt that Beastboy was good and drunk off of her power, she leaned down and gave him a searing kiss, to which he responded by pushing his tongue against her lips. She was supprised by his boldness and accepted by opening up for him. When their breaths escaped them they both pulled apart panting, but only for a brief moment.

Rage flexed her hands willing her nails to grow into sharp pointed claws. She took her index finger and used the new weapon to cut a line down Beastboy's Doom Patrol uniform. As she worked her way down his torso, she also kissed and nipped at the newly exposed skin as it became available. When she got to her destination she was gently pushed back so that Beastboy could shimmy out of his, now ruined, suit. Rage was still fully clothed and took the opportunity to disrobe. She didn't notice how wet she was until she pulled off her leotard and felt her juices start to drip down her leg. The sensation sent a chill down her spine and she smiled wickedly as she gazed upon her mate with hunger in her eyes.

Beastboy could see and feel what was going on but his mind was unable to control his body. He couldn't help but bend under Rage's power. He didn't fight back and trusted Rage with his body. He knew he could try, but he didn't want to despite knowing he couldn't break free. He loved Raven and wanted her to be happy, all of her, including Rage. He just wished it could have been him and Raven together the first time.

Rage pushed Beastboy onto the bed for another round of heated kissing. This time however she could feel him fully against her, and she couldn't help but to take a moment to gaze at him. His green eyes looked at her with complete trust despite the spell he was under. His body was already glistening from a light layer of sweat which accented is thin muscular frame.

Beastboy could see Rage's body on top of him, and was in awe despite his current situation. He already had a general idea of what her body looked like due to her choice in superhero attire being a clingy leotard underneath her robe and she was beautiful with clothes on, but without left his mind speechless. Her light gray skin glistened with sweat from her previous actions. The darker grey pouty lips on her mouth hinted successfully at the color of her private areas. Her breasts were bigger than he thought they would be despite the revealing nature of her leotard. Her stomach was flat and toned from training and the physical nature of her occupation. Below her stomach a small patch of purple hair matched the locks above her head and hid from view her most private area. Her legs he had seen plenty of, but the toned appendages were still a beautiful sight to behold in addition to the rest of her naked form. The only part of her he wished she could reveal was her deep purple eyes.

Her eyes squinted and her smile grew showing off her new fangs as she felt his appreciation through the bond the two now shared. She also felt his appreciation near her bottom, which now stood at attention underneath her. She grasped him and positioned him at her entrance, not wanting to put off their mating any longer. She slid down in one fluid motion and did not expect to start feeling tears well up in her eyes from the pain. One tear escaped and traveled slowly down her check before falling onto Beastboy's chest.

Beastboy could see the tears forming in Rage's eyes and saw one escape down her check. He tried to reach up to wipe it away, but his body wouldn't obey his will. When the tear fell and landed on his chest, he couldn't help regret that Raven would never be able to know this experience firsthand.

Rage recovered quickly and once the pain subsided she tested her new muscles and found extreme pleasure when she started to move. Her motions were slow and sensual at first, but then became quicker as the slowness dulled her arousal. Her quickness made the changeling underneath her struggle to keep up, but his end was approaching fast. She sensed his premature end and slowed down to grab his hand. She placed it on her breast, and the other she placed on her bottom. Her will through their bond allowed him to massage her flesh as she rode him further. She bent down to kiss him when she felt him drawing closer to completion. During the kiss she felt herself nearing completion as well. Within moments of each other Rage and BeastBoy were spent.

Rage could feel Beastboy's essence inside of her as he removed himself from her body. The mark on his neck had glowed bright red at the moment of completion, forever branding him as hers. Rage looked down at Beastboy as he slept with his head on her chest, contemplating on waking him up for another round, but ultimately deciding against it. She would have plenty of opportunities in the future, and he looked exhausted.

**End Lemon (okay "young adults" you can open your eyes now)**

* * *

Rage closed her four red eyes and as they closed they were replaced with a purple pair. As her body rested Raven's mind was now in control. She tried to rouse herself from sleep, and was unsuccessful. She felt like she demolished a whole city with her powers and she felt really sore between her legs. Without a way to wake up willingly she decided to rest, too tired to even realize she was naked in bed with Beastboy.

* * *

**Oh hey! hows it goin? good good just decided to update at around 4am because I started feeling like a horrible person by making you all wait so long. Inspiration is the darnedest thing and will strike either right after a chapter is posted or a month later. Well for this one It was the latter and im just going to say that lemons are tough. Let me know if my lemon pie is tasty or if it was so awful it should go straight in the garbage. My view was that even though Rage is a big scary demon she is still a virgin and lacks experience as well as BB. Maybe we can see them learning new moves in the future? Until next time! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Teen Titans!**

* * *

Beastboy's mind slowly started to become active as he woke. He couldn't remember the last time he slept this well. The whole night he felt comfortable and never once tossed or turned in his sleep. His whole body felt like it was being caressed, his head nestled between the two softest pillows in the world.

As Beastboy started to become more aware he felt fingers gently combing through his hair in a rhythmic pattern. His eyes opened slowly and saw nothing, his vision blocked due to a soft pillow covering his eyes. He rolled his head to the side and as his vision was cleared he realized his face had not been in a pillow, but on Raven's breast!

Beastboy remained completely still, realizing he could wake Raven at any moment with the slightest of movements. His right hand cupped Raven's left breast, and his legs were entangled with hers. He also noticed that they were both completely naked, due to his bodies close proximity to hers. Now thoughts of their previous night together rushed to his mind and he could start to feel unwanted arousal taking form underneath the covers. For now he could tell Raven was still asleep, due to the gentle combing he felt through his hair and her rhythmic breathing, but that would change in a heartbeat if he started poking her in her sleep.

'_Oh Crap, gotta think fast! What's the most disgusting thing I can think of? Cyborg's mega meaty breakfast buffet… uh, Robin's spikey hair... OH! Control Freaks ugly face!' _Beastboy's thoughts continued to eat at his growing arousal until he had it under control for the time being. Unfortunately he felt Raven's hand retract from his head as she started to stir.

Raven could feel someone broadcasting a series of emotions ranging from confusion, fear, arousal, and disgust. The emotions she could feel as strongly as if they were her own, but she knew they couldn't be since hers resided in Nevermore.

Raven started to rouse herself from sleep, and could not help but feel more refreshed than usual. Raven was known for being a light sleeper, and was usually up with a cup of tea in the morning before anyone else in the tower was even out of bed. Now, however, she felt as if she had slept in late, and her mind struggled to become awake due to the effects of oversleeping. She felt a familiar soreness between her legs, and could also feel warmth all along one side of her body and on one of her breasts. Though it felt strange, she was really comfortable and almost regretted having to wake up.

Raven opened her eyes and noticed that she was completely naked. She could tell due to the feeling of a naked Beastboy against her body…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Beastboy was caught by surprise as he was thinking of the best animal to change into so he could sneak away safely. He wanted to talk with Raven, but he expected something like this to happen so he wanted to at least prepare himself. He thought that being dressed would make his unavoidable punishment a little less humiliating, knowing Raven would wake up naked and alone in bed with a sticky and sore feeling between her legs. Those thoughts however were scrapped as he felt himself being encased in a familiar chilling black aura and being thrown into Ravens solid metal door, landing painfully in a heap on the floor.

Beastboy lay at the foot of the door with his head down against the floor. He noticed the sound of rustling bed sheets and hurried footsteps. Taking a hint that Raven was trying to make herself decent, he continued to lay prone on the floor until he heard her near silent approach. He looked up to see Raven covered in a quickly improvised bed sheet, which left nothing to the imagination. Beastboy turned his head away quickly and blushed when he felt himself start to stare at her. She noticed his gaze and he was quickly wrapped in Raven's black aura and pressed firmly in place against the floor. He quickly wondered why he had to be the one to suffer Raven's wrath, but realized that he was supposed to be the victim here! He was the one dragged against his will into her room by Rage after all. Maybe Raven just didn't remember having her body taken over.

"Raven it's not what it looks like…" Beastboy started but was cut off by Ravens harsh sarcasm.

"You expect me to believe one of the most cliché morning-after lines in existence?" Raven voice was calm which gave off an even scarier vibe than her yelling ever would.

"No! I was… that's not what I was trying to say! It's exactly what it looks like, except that Rage came and you were being controlled, but then she bit me and I couldn't control myself…" Beastboy tried his hardest to unload what he knew all at once, and succeeded in at least jogging Ravens memory.

Raven heard Beastboy quickly mention Rage and suddenly she started to remember her little trip into Nevermore. She quickly felt horrible for the way she reacted, and realized that he was probably just as unsure about what was going on as she was. Rage was the one to blame, not Beastboy. Raven turned around to grab a blanket which she threw on top of Beastboy and released him from her spell.

Beastboy was so caught up in his monologue that he didn't even notice the chill of Ravens spell leave him until he felt a blanket land on top of him. He looked up to see Raven moving to sit on the floor in front of her bed. He quickly wrapped himself up in the offered covering and joined her.

They both looked away from each other with blushes on their faces when their eyes met. Having a conversation while naked proved more difficult to the two after the initial hostilities had ended. The blankets only added to the morning-after ambiance, further embarrassing the two.

Raven decided that she should apologize for throwing Beastboy into her door and turned to look at him. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the blood red raven on the side of Beasboy's neck, clearly visible while his head was turned away from her. For some reason she also felt a strange amount of pleasure from witnessing the mark being presented to her. She felt as if she was in a trance and stared at the mark on Beastboy's neck. She then noticed it start to glow softly, but it wasn't nearly as bright as the previous night.

While Beastboy was caught up in his own embarrassment he suddenly felt the side of his neck heat up, and he started feeling dizzy. His body felt out of his control as he got up and dropped the blanket at his feet.

Raven saw Beastboy rise and drop the blanket at his feet, presenting himself in his full naked green glory, which also broke her from her trance. She was about to yell at him when she saw the mark on his neck glowing and the thousand-yard-stare expression on his face. He started walking towards her when suddenly the mark stopped glowing and his expression returned to normal.

Beastboy regained control of his body too quickly and his legs gave out from under him. With a yelp he put his arms out in front of himself to lessen the impact when he fell, but was surprised when he didn't feel the hard impact of the floor. Instead he landed on top of Raven, his head resting over her waist and his hands landing on her breasts. He made to get up but ended up giving her breasts a squeeze by accident.

Raven couldn't move out of the way in time and was only able to scoot back far enough to allow Beastboy to fall onto her without them butting heads. Unfortunately this left them in a very awkward position with his hands on her breasts. She could feel him try to get up but his attempt was squeezing her breasts. She barely held back a moan as she felt him awkwardly fondle her body in his attempt to get up. He was able to get up, his naked body in full view as he rushed to get to the safety of his blanket.

Raven quietly breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that nothing had been damaged by her powers and looked over at Beastboy who was now decent. An awkward silence met the two until Beastboy decided break the tension in the room.

"I don't know about you, but I've had enough embarrassing moments this morning to last me a lifetime." Beastboy chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

Raven knew what he was doing, and was relieved his previous encounter with Rage hadn't scarred him. He usually tried to lighten the mood when things got too serious, but now Raven felt even guiltier that he was trying to cheer her up. She was the one who caused all this by bottling up her feelings for him. He had every right to be angry at her and he wasn't.

"…Beastboy you don't have to try to lighten the mood, especially when all of this is my fault." Raven said quietly shifting her gaze to the floor.

"But it wasn't your fault, it was Rage! She took over your body and…" Beastboy explained while trying to cheer Raven up, but he couldn't finish his thought without blushing and looking away.

"She forced you…" Raven finished after a brief moment of silence between the two. She then saw Beastboy tense up at the mention of being forced.

Beastboy hadn't thought about it like that, because while he was trapped in his mind he only regretted not being able to share their first time willingly. Saying he was forced was only half right since he would have been completely willing if only Raven were the one who asked. Despite not trying to fight the hold Rage had on his body while she took him, it didn't change the fact that Rage had forced herself on him in Raven's perception of what happened.

"I know she did force me to do… that, but I want you to know that I don't hate you for it, not one bit… and I want to help you any way I can Rae, but while everything was happening… I didn't have the will to fight back! I could have at least tried something, anything to stop her! But whenever I would see her face, I couldn't fight back knowing it was still you…" Beastboy's voice trailed off at the end as he watched Raven absorb what he had just confessed.

Raven felt the truth in his words through their bond and was awestruck. She hadn't expected him to feel that way after what had happened, let alone while being forced upon by Rage. He trusted her, all of her, including her inner darkness.

Beastboy felt relieved after he admitted to being compliant to Rage's will, but also fully expected Raven to kill him for admitting such thoughts. He thought Raven would be mad at him for not even attempting to preserve her Chasity, but the guilt he would feel had he not told her would have been far worse in his opinion. He would rather share the burden of the prior night with Raven, rather than lie and claim he was a complete victim. Her voice shook him from his thoughts, and he hoped his punishment wouldn't be severe.

"Do you fear me?" Raven asked quietly with her head lowered. She should have known he didn't fear her, but the feelings coming from Beastboy through their bond were non-specific, so they made her question his trust.

Beastboy remembered Rage being worried if he feared her as well. When he told her he only feared for Raven's wellbeing after thinking he was about to be killed by a part of herself, that was the moment before she bit him.

"You know, Rage asked me the same thing. I thought she was trying to kill me at the time, so I was afraid that when you woke up, you would blame yourself for killing me. Now I thought that after telling you I just sat by and watched Rage have her way with both our bodies, you were going to try to kill me. I know you wouldn't kill me, but maybe more along the lines of severely injure before getting super angry and never talking to me again." Beastboy admitted, hoping she would understand his fear wasn't from herself it was from losing her. He scratched the back of his head nervously, and hoped his explanation would quell her worries.

Raven felt relieved at Beastboy's answer and took from it that he still wanted to at least be friends despite what happened. That however couldn't happen because their relationship had been taken to a whole new level; the mark on Beastboy's neck was proof of such.

"I know you may want to still be friends after this but that option isn't available…" Raven started to explain what the mark on his neck meant when she was cut off by Beastboy.

"Raven, please I still want to be friends! If you're worried I'll blab to Cyborg, I promise I won't…" Beastboy was cut off as well when Raven grabbed his hand. She got up, making sure she was covered, and lead him to her vanity. When they reached her mirror she stopped to speak.

"I don't think you've seen it yet." Raven said and pointed at the mirror where the blood red raven mark adorned Beastboy's neck.

Beastboy now understood that Raven had more to say before he cut her off. He looked at the marking with curiosity. He went to touch it but was stopped by Raven grabbing his hand.

"I don't think we would want a repeat of a few minutes ago." Raven said, then letting go of his hand after stating her warning.

Beastboy looked confused for a moment and then remembered their little accident. He wondered how the mark on his neck could cause him to fall and remembered the loss of control over his body after feeling his neck, where the mark was, heat up. If touching the mark could cause that, then he would listen and not touch it, though he was still curious about it.

"That's where Rage bit me… I figured there would be a gnarly bite mark there not… umm… what is it exactly?" Beastboy asked while leaning towards Ravens vanity mirror to get a closer look at the mark. He recognized that it looked like her soul-self, having seen her use her soul-self many times during battle, except it was the same red as Rage's eyes.

"It's a possession mark used by demons." Raven said

"Possession… like in those scary movies when people get possessed by demons and start flying around haunted houses and bleed out their eyes!?" Beastboy asked with a smile on his face, clearly making light of the situation.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose in slight frustration at Beastboy's lack of understanding.

"No Beastboy, but I can arrange for that to happen if you don't stop comparing our situation to what you saw in a horror movie." Raven threatened

Beastboy mumbled a quick apology before letting Raven continue her explanation.

"Usually a male and female demon will fight, and the winner would place their mark on the loser, if they deemed the loser worthy of it. If the loser is deemed worthy, the two demons mate and the mark becomes… permanent." Raven hesitated at the end of her explanation and waited to see what Beastboy's reaction to being hers would be.

"So when you were saying we couldn't be friends anymore it was because of the mark…" Beastboy's voice trailed off and he realized that Raven was now forced to be with him,

"Yes, and I'm sorry Beastboy. There's no easy way to say this… because you bear my mark we can't be romantically involved with anyone else." Raven's voice sounded shallow as she watched Beastboy absorb what she had told him.

Beastboy weighed his options carefully; he didn't want to hurt her feelings after Raven had just explained they would be together forever. He opened his mouth to speak his opinion on the matter when he heard a loud knocking on Raven's door.

"Raven, is everything all right? No one has seen you or Beastboy since yesterday, and I grow concerned for your wellbeing. It is also very late in the day and you haven't been out of your room to eat. I wish to do the girl talking, if Beastboy has said something to upset you." Starfire said from outside the door, which caused Raven and Beastboy to freeze, the both of them frightened at being caught in such an embarrassing situation.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this speedy update! Lets all hope Starfire doesn't break the door down and catch our too lovebirds with their pants down! Review if you want more of this story. I get even more motivated to write by your kind reviews. Until next time... See ya's!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Teen Titans!**

* * *

A chill ran down both Raven and Beastboy's bare backs at the sound of Starfire's voice outside the door. Raven could feel Beastboy's fear and anxiety hit her heavily and wished she had a moment to meditate before Starfire decided to make her presence known. His now heavily amplified emotions put much more of a strain on the balance Raven tried so hard to keep with her emotions. The fact that his emotions were non-specific made understanding them hard since they were broadcasted against Raven and Beastboy's will. Luckily, the reason for his negative emotions was known this time. Unfortunately, Raven suddenly felt her head start pounding, and a bout of dizziness brought her to her knees.

Beastboy felt himself start to have a mini panic attack when he realized Starfire could come barging in at any time, if she felt the need to enter the Titan's security override passcode on Raven's door. Normally he would understand that the passcode was only used to enter another Titan's personal space if there was reason to believe another Titan was being attacked. Now he could only think of Starfire somehow feeling Raven was in enough danger to warrant barging in on them. As soon as his panicked thoughts came they were replaced with worry as he saw Raven drop to her knees, and grab her head.

"Raven what's going on? Are you okay?" Beastboy whispered hurriedly as he droped to his knees and put his hands on Ravens shoulders to keep her steady.

Once Beastboy's fear was replaced with a more manageable emotion Raven opened her eyes and saw Beastboy hovering over her with a worried expression. Raven would have loved to have a moment to reflect on how being worried over and being held by Beastboy felt, but another round of knocks on the door and Starfire's voice took precedent.

"Friend Raven, if you would at the very least come to the door so I may visualize your wellbeing, I will leave you in the peace." Starfire said hoping to draw out the reserved half-demon with an offer of leaving her door.

"I'm fine, it was just a headache." Raven whispered quickly wanting to put his concern back to the matter at hand.

"Are you sure? 'Cause headaches usually don't bring people to their knees…" Beastboy whispered, and felt Raven brush his hands away from her shoulders, to his disappointment.

"I said I'm fine, stop worrying about me and start changing into a something small. Get in position by the door while I get dressed… and no peeking!" Raven whispered hurriedly.

Beastboy nodded in agreement, and felt assured she was fine when she was already thinking two steps ahead of him. Beastboy blushed when she told him not to peak and gave Raven a thumbs up and a grin as silent acknowledgement, before changing into a small green moth and flying silently towards the door. The red mark translated to his moth form through its natural coloring. A normal moth would be gray and have yellow eyes as camouflage on its wings to ward off predators. Beastboy's form was green with red eyes on his wings that would definitely give any other bug a scare and want to leave him be.

Raven sighed in relief when she saw Beastboy change into a moth and land on the wall next to the door. She hoped he took her warning to heart and rushed over to her closet and grabbed a fresh cloak and leotard to change into while also slipping her bare feet into her boots. She also grabbed a towel out of one of her drawers, fully intending to shower right after her encounter with Starfire. Raven started heading towards the door and briefly looked at the little moth on the wall. It was still in position on the doorway, but was walking on the wall in circles while erratically flapping its wings. Raven also felt Beastboy's worry double through their bond, but pushed it aside. He was probably just worried about being caught by Starfire.

Beastboy heard Raven's steps approach the door and figured she was done dressing. He turned his gaze towards her and saw her fully clothed and with a towel in her arm. He also noticed the bed sheets on the floor, and their discarded uniforms lying next to each other near the bed. Beastboy quickly started to flap his wings and walk around the wall in circles to try and get her attention, but his actions just seemed to only get him a quick glance. Beastboy stopped moving when he knew his efforts at grabbing her attention were futile and waited for the perfect opportunity to fly out the door. He just hoped Raven could come up with an excuse for his clothes being on the floor of her room, if Starfire did happen to see them.

"Friend Raven please, I insist you open this door so I may see you are well and unharmed!" Starfire shouted, thinking Raven hadn't heard her, while knocking on the door. She was shouting so loudly that she failed to hear the door open and continued knocking on ravens forehead, rather than the door.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped mistaking me for my door." Raven deadpanned, and hoped the knocks to her head wouldn't bring on another headache.

"My sincerest apologies friend Raven, I was just concerned for you had not yet done the rising and shining. Friend Beastboy also has not left his room and I was worried you both were giving each other the treatments of silence." Starfire said sheepishly, embarrassed she had not noticed Raven standing in front of her sooner.

"We aren't giving each other the silent treatment; I just wasn't feeling well this morning…" Raven lied, and after saying so wished she had come up with something better.

"Oh friend Raven, if you are unwell then maybe friend Beastboy is also unwell! Please, I will assist you by making you and Beastboy a Tameranean pudding of wellness…" Starfire was interrupted when Raven put her hand to Starfires mouth in an attempt to rectify her mistake.

"I was just having a bad headache and didn't feel like coming out this morning. I doubt Beastboy could catch headaches since he is the one who usually causes them." Raven deadpanned, and took her hand off Starfire's mouth when she felt she wouldn't be interrupted. At least now her lie was somewhat true, but after saying it she felt a small amount of hurt coming off of Beastboy in addition to his current emotions. Raven internally cringed and felt awful for saying that in front of him, even if Starfire didn't know he was there.

"Well if you have only a headache then the pudding of wellness would be unneeded... but at least let me assist you in the cleaning of your room!" Starfire exclaimed, and peeked over Raven's head to see her room with her bed sheets and clothes laying on the floor. Raven would have voiced her opinion on the matter if Starfire wasn't already halfway into her room. It was when Starfire entered her room she noticed Beastboy fly out her door towards his room. She watched him for a moment before she turned around and decided to remind the Tameranean about her possessive nature when it came to her room. As she started to approach, Starfire was already picking up Ravens bed sheets and clothes off the floor when she suddenly dropped them to pick up one article of clothing in particular.

"Friend Raven, why do you have a damaged uniform belonging to Beastboy?" Starfire asked while looking over the article of clothing and touching the long tear that went down the front of the uniform. Raven was glad she had her hood up, and was sure she would have been found out if her red face were showing.

"_So he was trying to warn me to hide his uniform… how thoughtless of me." _Raven internally berated herself and tried to think of a good reason the torn uniform would be in her room amongst her own discarded clothing.

"Beastboy tore it so I thought I would try to fix it." The thought left her mouth before she had time to realize she had no idea how to mend clothing, and also remembered their clothes were always replaced free of charge thanks to an anonymous benefactor who helped fund the Titans expensive efforts. She felt dumb for not thinking of a better excuse, but Starfire thought otherwise.

"What a kind gesture to show towards friend Beastboy! I am overjoyed you would help mend such a damaged uniform for him. I was wrong to think you two had been doing the arguing, especially since lately you two have been acting more friendly around one another." Starfire exclaimed and started floating in the air; with her knees bent while clapping her hands together lightly in excitement at knowing her two friends were not angry at each other.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal, but he did say it was his lucky uniform…" Raven said and blushed harder when she realized he had gotten lucky in that uniform so it probably was lucky in some sense.

"_I don't think Starfire realizes how much I just want to throw her out of my room right now!" _Raven thought to herself after thinking such obscene thoughts. His uniform still was in Starfire's grasp, further embarrassing the empath and leading her to yank it from her friends grasp. Starfire looked at Raven in confusion before she explained.

"I didn't want you to tear it any more than it already is." Raven spoke in her monotone and looked away from Starfire; which was a clear display of embarrassment despite having her red cheeks concealed.

"Oh, it is quite alright! I am just happy you and friend Beastboy are taking the steps toward a brighter friendship!" Starfire beamed, and brought Raven in for a hug. Raven stiffened at the contact and Starfire released Raven quicker than expected.

"I see you were on your way to the shower. That is a most glorious plan of action, since you have, the Stank, as Beastboy and Cyborg would say." Starfire said with a pitiful look on her face, and hoped she had not offended her reserved friend. Starfire picked up the pile of laundry she had made before and made to leave Ravens room before she was stopped by a chill running down her spine.

"The next time you enter my room without permission will not go unpunished. Consider your doing my laundry as payment, and the next time you enter my room without my consent, the price will be much higher." Raven said coolly, while Starfire gave Raven a nervous laugh before she flew off in the direction of the laundry room, leaving the danger that was Raven's room. After being assured Starfire was gone she looked at the torn uniform in her hands and sighed. She didn't even know how to sew, and didn't know any spells that could repair clothing. She figured her stench was a bigger problem at the moment, so she set Beastboy's uniform on her bed and left her room to take a well-deserved shower.

Beastboy floated to his door without any problems and quickly shifted into his human form to open his door and sneak inside. Once inside he breathed a huge sigh of relief and sat with his back to the door. Now that he was safe in his room, thoughts about the night before and his little talk with Raven came to the forefront of his mind.

"_Wow, I can't believe I did that with Raven!" _Beastboy thought to himself with a dreamy smile on his face, when he remembered his first time with her. He remembered her body clearly, but the memory of her face sobered him up slightly.

"_That's right, it was Rage who I did that with, not Raven. I wonder why she did that… was it demon hormones, or does Rage have a thing for me? _Beastboy pondered, and also remembered what Raven had said about him in the hallway to Starfire. He assumed she felt the same for him as before all this happened, until he remembered the part of their conversation that mentioned their future love lives.

"_Oh man! If Rage likes me and Raven doesn't that means Raven's stuck with me forever because of Rage! Maybe if she doesn't like me, the mark only prevents me from seeing others romantically. After all, she did that mind control thingy that made me trip over her..." _Beastboy thought. He got up and walked over piles of dirty clothes to get to his mirror on the far wall of his room. He looked at the mark on his neck and further reflected on its meaning, with what little information he had to work with. Beastboy realized that Raven was willing to sacrifice her future love life to stay by his side after what Rage had done. If this was the case then he would let her know she didn't have to stay with him if she didn't want to. After all the mark on his neck meant he was hers to do with as she pleased.

"_Heh, it's not like she hasn't used her powers to control me before. Like when she would throw me into walls or out windows when my pranks got out of hand. Yeah, it's like that except now she has a direct connection into my brain…" _"Beastboy cringed slightly, but was trying to be optimistic. The girl he had a crush on now owned him, and he could do nothing about it except make sure he deserved a spot by her side. Now that she owned him she could probably disown him too by taking his life, but he knew Raven would never kill anybody let alone one of her friends. After all Raven was one of his best friends.

Beastboy decided that if he stayed in his room too long the other Titans might start trying to break into his room as well. He grabbed a cleanish looking uniform out of one of the many piles of clothes and changed. He was about to walk out the door when he remembered the bright red evidence of his and Raven's union last night displayed boldly on his neck. Thinking he should cover it up before leaving his room, Beastboy searched his dresser drawers for what he hoped was a big enough Band-Aid to cover up his love mark. When he succeeded in finding one to cover up the mark, he applied it and made sure not to touch the mark in the process. Afterwards he started heading for the door to meet with the others.

"_I hope I don't get too much grief from the guys for having this big Band-Aid on my neck. If anyone decides to rip it off I'm screwed!_ Beastboy remembered the lengths Raven went to keeping their union a secret from Starfire, and safely assumed that if he was to go out he shouldn't be parading his mark around until Raven was ready to break it to the others. After all he still didn't quite understand her feelings for him, or the full effects the mark had on him. They would definitely need to have another talk soon.

Raven was basking under the hot shower, and tried to let the steamy water relax away the stress she was starting to feel. Starfire had done a good job at interrupting their talk, and hoped Beastboy covered themark up before leaving his room. She knew eventually she would have to explain the mark to the others, but she at least wanted to talk with Beastboy again before then. He was probably still confused, and he hadn't been able to voice his opinion about not being able to see other women. Plus there was still more to share about the mark and her feelings for him.

"_I'll have to tell him how I feel, that I do want him despite what Rage has done. I do know that I like him, but I need more time with him to find out if I love him. I know Love and Rage say they love him, but being separate makes their feelings for him separate from mine." _ Raven thought, and knew what she had to do and another visit to Nevermore was also necessary, after having another conversation with Beastboy. She thought that it might help to bring Beastboy along if what she planned was going to work, and made a mental note to ask if he wanted to come with her when they had their next talk.

Raven shut off the shower and dried herself off. She grabbed her uniform and slipped it on, and now felt fresh and ready to take on the day despite not having yet meditated. Her emotions were in balance and she felt no signs of the soreness that plagued her when she woke up. As Raven reached for the door to leave the bathroom, Raven heard the blaring siren that was the Titan alarm. She quickly opened the door and floated through the halls to the ops room where the other Titans awaited her.

* * *

**I wonder what Raven wants to do in Nevermore with Beastboy there? Actually I do know, but I don't know how long it will be before their conversation happens with villains afoot! That's the next chapter, so stay tuned! Oh, and I love hearing your guesses as to what may happen next as they do give me inspiration. Any reviews are very much appreciated, and despite me saying they make the chapters come out faster... well "Insert life excuse here." But don't worry! I know when you guys start to get fed up by my procrastination and am still very into this story. I will complete it, it just have no idea how long it will be. Well enough of my word count padding, see ya's next time!**


End file.
